Old Maid (Game)
Old Maid (game) is a TinierMe game based off of its real-life counterpart, Old Maid, or the Japanese-variant, ババ抜き (babanuki). This game allows 3-4 players to compete against one another, betting between 1-10 medals to be exchanged at the Item Exchange Center for rewards of chibi coins and medal-only game items. Getting Started Head over to the Old Maid page and click on the "Start Game" button. Users have the option to find a specific room from several lobbies, quick play or create their own room. *In any lobby, game rooms can be found when there is an orange button that says Join for that room. Password-protected rooms are shown with a lock. *The Quick Play button is where the player randomly goes to a room that is looking for players. *The Create Room button allows the player to create a room giving an option of having a title, setting the medal bet, showing/hiding the bomb card and an optional password for private rooms. Objective and Gameplay The objective of the game is to be the first person to discard their entire hand and will be the first place winner of that game to earn the most medals possible. The secondary objective is avoid holding the bomb card (the Joker card) at the end, which is last place and the loser loses the amount of medals placed in the bet. However, medals are not always awarded in the order of the player's winning order and can be based on how much effort was used to pick a card (i.e., not letting the system do it automatically) or if the person has left the game, which is an automatic forfeit of points and medals. Once the game has begun, the entire deck will be dealt to the players in the room (3-4) and all pairs will be removed from the card hands. As the pointer in the center of the table turns, each player must remove one card from the hand of the player on their right. If the sand in the hourglass runs out, the game will automatically choose for the player. If this chosen card completes a pair, the pair of cards will be removed from play. If not, it will simply be added to the player's existing hand until it gets paired in play. The Bomb Card (Joker) Like the Japanese-variant card game of Old Maid, ババ抜き (babanuki), the bomb card (Joker) is an extra card in play. Whoever has this card at the end loses the game. While a user has this card during gameplay, the background and music changes to an ominous tone with a stormy backdrop. It can also be set to be shown or hidden only during creating of a game room. When shown, a lit bomb appears next to the player as a cue on who holds the card. Ranking Old Maid uses a ranking system based on how many points a user has accumulated and lost when playing. The points are separate from the medals that are specifically used for items only, but are still based on the betting system. On the first of each month, the points get reset to 1500. External Links *Old Maid Main Game Page *Item Exchange Center Category:Games